The present invention relates to power monitoring control apparatus and power monitoring and control system which control a departure from a voltage permissible level in a power system and a time zone for charging which takes into consideration its dependency on CO2 when charging a power storage device or battery charger from the power system.
In recent years, electric vehicles are prevailing and are predicted to increase in number more and more in future. If there is established a life style that a user using an electric vehicle performs plug-in charging after returned to her or his house with the vehicle, there arises a concern that, since the plug-in charging for electric vehicle is large in load, the overall house power load in operation exceeds the maximum contract power, a circuit breaker turns off.
JP-A-2008-136291 discloses a technology for avoiding that the overall house power load during charging exceeds the maximum contract power.
It is predicted that after an average time when the users go back home from work, demand of power to an overall power system increases due to the concentration of the plug-in charging of the electric vehicles from the respective houses.
Prevailing of home-use storage batteries is predicted which is charged at nighttime during which a power rate is cheaper and is utilized for operation of air-conditioners during the daytime.